The fushiawase life
by MiaLove22
Summary: A girls life changed forever
1. Chapter 1

Mia was a sixteen year old girl who was a sophomore in high school she lived

with her family in a big white house on a quiet street. She was about 5'5 with

reddish long hair down to the top of her butt she had a beautiful tan body with blue

eyes she weighed about 130 and had a belly piercing and her ears were pierced.

One day Mia was at school and her friends were telling her about the kidnappings

that happened on the news.

Mia just laughed about it "I would never get kidnaped I live in a good neighborhood". Mia's friends didn't think that was a good way to look at it

"you can get kidnaped anywhere at any time Mia it would be best if you just kept your guard up".

Mia smiled "I'll be fine"

then the bell rang and she got ready to go home. Mia would always go running after school with her black jogging pants that had a silver line down them and her grey tank top. She would grab her IPod and black headphones and walk out the door to jog down the road. She would always play her music loud so she couldn't hear any distractions. She was running around the block one day she did about 2 blocks so far and was on her last block almost home when a guy came up behind her and grabbed her waist pulling her towards him he hurried and put a white wash cloth over her nose that smelt like a sweet but strong bleach at the same time. She soon fell asleep unable to scream the guy threw her into a white van with tinted windows with three other guys and drove away fast. She was asleep for about five hours when she started to wake up everything was dark all she could hear were other girls crying and talking to themselves it smelled like rusty metal and basement cement with a touch of lavender air freshener. When Mia tried to move she heard and felt chains pulling on her arms and legs she tried to move her head and a metal neck brace yanked her. As she screamed she heard a

girl say "it's useless I've been here for a while now and no one can hear you scream".

Mia said "where are we why am I here"?

The girl replied "you were kidnaped like the rest of us".

Mia said "the rest of you who else is there? How many"?

The girl replied "about ten we've been here a while were in and out they sell us off to make money".

Mia grabbed her mouth and started to cry "all I want to do is go home".

A girl in the back said "we all do honey". Then the door flew open and 3 guys came into the room with a light shining in. Mia then looked around to see pillars everywhere with girls chained to them including herself with a brown cement floor that had puke on it and blood spots,

Mia said "what do you want with us? Why are you doing this"?

The guy came up to Mia "kidnaping you are you that stupid"

Mia started to scream

the guy got mad and slapped her across the face "shut up bitch I've had enough of the screaming". The guy then looked at the other guy and said "can I fuck this one"?

The other guy said "I don't care go for it"

Mia looked at him and started crying more "Please Please don't touch me I want to go home Please let me go".

The guy smiled "sure I'll let you go as soon as you pleasure me"

Mia cried "please I don't want to do that"

The guy laughed of course you want to" Just then a guy came in and was talking to the guy by the door then the guy by the door said "we have someone who wants her, bring her up"

The other guy was mad "I thought I could fuck her"?

"NO bring her up she is selling for a pretty penny".

Mia looked scared "Please no I just want to go home"

The guy put the wash rag up to her nose knocking her out "I said shut up".

Mia soon woke up in a van as she looked around she noticed she was tied up tight with a bright brown rope and couldn't move she also had tape across her mouth. All she could see was a white van with tinted windows and a white bed that she was on.

One of the guys noticed she woke up and said "oh I see you're awake maybe I'll take this time to have fun with you" As the guy got into a bag he pulled out a shot that had a roofie mix in it he started moving towards Mia.

Mia was moaning as loud as she could trying to scream the guy then grabbed her arm and shoved the shot into her arm while pushing the fluid in.

Mia started crying and tried to move but couldn't mmmmmm is all she could say. They guy then put the shot back in his bag "now then give it some time and you will be feeling great". After about 30 minutes the guy looked at Mia and she looked like she had been drugged she looked like she was drunk. Mia felt really hot and felt like she was drunk unable to do anything the guy untied her and all she could do is lay there as he started taking off her pants he unbuttoned them then unzipped them as he grabbed them by her hips and started pulling them down he then grabbed her pink laced panties and pulled them down. She was now half naked showing her shaved vagina and ass, her white thighs and legs so slender and smooth the guy rubbed them up and down as he then grabbed her shirt and cut it off with scissors he then cute of her pink laced bra to show her nice C size white boobs with pink nipples. He then grabbed them and put his tongue on her nipple as he played with it licking all around he then took his hand and slid it down her nice slim stomach down to her shaved vagina where he pushed his finger into her vagina and started fingering her. He then began kissing her beautiful pink lips and licking her face as he fingered her. He then started unbuttoning his pants and pulled down his boxers to reveal his big hard cock

"I'm going to put this in your tight little wet pussy now you better enjoy it"

As he grabbed his dick and started pushing it into her vagina she started to moan as if she was screaming he then shoved it all the way in and started to move

"does this feel good whore take it all" As he smiled she cried wanting him to stop but she couldn't move the shot had made her paralyzed but at the same time feel drunk. He then fucked her really hard pushing it in and out until he came all over her stomach.

All Mia could smell was a strong chlorine smell and as he kissed her she smelled his mint gum he was chewing. He then grabbed her mouth squeezed it open and shoved his dick in

"suck this dick and make it clean you got it all dirty"

Mia whined as he made her suck his dick. He then pulled out and shook it in her face then got dressed as he threw a blanket on her

"we will be there soon just lay there for a while"

Mia ended up crying herself to sleep when she woke up she was being carried into a house by a tall guy all she could see was his mixed skin and black hair as he turned to look at her he had brown eyes and a pretty face.

Mia just starred "Where am I? Who are you?

The guy smiles "You're at my house now my name is Jake I'll take care of you". Mia started to look around to see a brown house that looked like a shack with 2 stairs in the front when he took her in she seen a brown room that looked like a waiting room or living room it had pillars with chains on them but no girls tied up. All the girls were just walking around as he put Mia down she starred at the door they guy looked at her

"I wouldn't try to run if I was you we have guard dogs, guns, and knives I give you freedom you don't run away".

Mia looked around "I want to go home"

Jake said "Honey you are home"

Mia said "This isn't my home".

Jake smiled Do as you like just don't try to escape"

Mia sat down as a girl came up to her

"are you alright I know it's hard when you first get here but we do have freedom my names Emily what's your name?"

"My name is Mia and I'll never get used to this"

"Nice to meet you I'm sure you will Emily Smiled"

Mia looked around when she heard a girl screaming she looked towards the door as a girl got dragged in

"let me go I'll kill you scum" As she kicked and punched the guys they dropped her and she ran for the door as the girl ran out the door the dogs and all the people chased her. Mia thought this is my chance Mia got up and ran as fast as she could she heard

Emily screaming "Mia don't"

but she kept running she made it out of the door as she ran down the 2 steps she then grabbed on to the old metal gate and flung it open and ran down the road when she heard

a guy yelling "don't let her get away" She soon ran faster she was so afraid she ran into the woods the guys soon caught up and as one tried to grab her Mia ended up hitting a log and falling over it the guy behind her had a knife trying to catch her as she fell he ended up slicing her back, he knew it was an accident but he didn't care. Mia screamed and rolled as she fell she ended up falling in a huge hole with tons of mud at the bottom it was about 10 feet deep, all the guy heard was a loud scream then nothing.

The guy looked at the others "I think she's dead"

The other guy starred "we can't let anyone know about this hurry lets go".

The guys then ran away leaving Mia in the hole, Mia then got up and tried to get up the hole but with her back bleeding so badly and it being so muddy she got stuck. The pain in her back was so bad all you seen was a line from the bottom of her shoulder down to the middle of her back just cut open and bleeding it wasn't wide but it was deep. Almost touching her bones her leg was also swelling up black and blue and felt like someone hit her with a hammer. She then cried for help but no one came about 5 minutes past and her vision got blurry, she ended up seeing double and then felt herself falling as she hit the muddy ground she started to pass out. All she smelled was a muddy pile of dirt and blood as she passed out. When she woke up she was in a white queen size bed she then tried to sit up but she felt a bad pain threw her back and fell back. A tall dark and handsome guy came into the room

"My name is Kaname I saved you.


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Kaname I saved you from that dirt hole of course you still need a shower and probably stitches but I brought you here first to give you fluids".

Mia looked at Kaname and seen a tall tan guy with brownish/red eyes and brown hair with a bit of blonde in it he was an interesting looking guy she thought. Then she noticed an IV in her arm,

"Why did you save me? How did you find me? Where am I?" said Mia

With so many questions Kaname looked at her and smiled

"calm down I'll explain everything but first I need to get you cleaned so I can get your cut stitched up ok?" said Kaname

Mia looked at him "ok but I don't think I can get up"

Kaname walked over to Mia "no problem I can carry you."

As he picked Mia up she let out a little cry of pain then he carried her to the shower, he set her on the toilet so he could help get her clothes off.

"ok let's get these clothes off so you can get clean" said Kaname

Mia looked at him "I'm really hungry"

Kaname smiled "as soon as you get cleaned and stitched I'll get you any food you want"

Kaname then helped take off Mia's clothes he started with her shoes and socks then pants and panties he save the shirt and bra for last due to her sliced back.

"Ok I'm going to help pull your shirt off now just try to hold on"

Mia looked scared "ok I'm ready"

Mia lifted her arms and Kaname then pulled the shirt up and off then he unsnapped her bra he then picked her up and put her in the shower while holding her so she didn't fall.

Mia Cried a little "it hurts so bad"

Kaname tried to scrub her body with a rag and soap to get it clean "I'm sorry you'll feel better once it's all done."

Mia tolerated it and soon was all clean Kaname then got her out with a towel and helped her dry off.

Kaname then looked over "ahh the maid brought you a new pair of clothes great I hope they fit"

Mia starred at them "you got me new clothes but why"?

Kaname smiled "a pretty girl needs pretty clothes"

Mia then smiled and got dressed with the help of Kaname then they walked through the bathroom to the room where the big queen bed was.

Mia looked around "is this your house? It's nice that you have a bathroom in your bedroom."

Kaname smiled "oh no this is not my house this is just a room just part of my house any ways before I show you around and get you stitches I never got your name".

Mia looked at him "oh I'm sorry my name is Mia"

Kaname starred "Mia? Mia? What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl".

Mia smiled "thank you I guess it is pretty".

Kaname reached for the door "ok let me show you my house".

As Kaname opened the door Mia looked out to see a long hallway "wow do you live in a Manson Kaname"?

Kaname laughed "yes I do actually"

Mia looked surprised as they walked down the long hallway Mia noticed tons of doors and windows going all the way down. They soon came to a stair way and started to walk down it, once they hit the bottom there was another long hallway Mia looked at Kaname

"Do you have a lot of hallways?" said Mia

Kaname looked at Mia "yes about 6 I believe".

Mia blinked as they kept walking they came to an opening it was like a huge ball room with so much space and then Mia noticed there was girls and guys everywhere.

Mia stopped walking "where am I? Why does this look like I'm trapped again?" Kaname looked at Mia "this is my home you have freedom here you can go out back you have your own room you can eat 3 meals a day"

Mia glared "that's not what I asked why am I here?"

Kaname patted her head "you're here because I saved you now let's go get your stitches."

Mia didn't move "no I want to go home let me go".

Kaname looked a little mad "no you aren't going anywhere your mine and I've helped you so much".

Mia looked at him "yes you have and I thank you so much but I really want to go home".

Kaname grabbed her by the arm "you are home get used to it" he then dragged her down the hallway as she screamed

"you're hurting me please let go". Said Mia

He glared "then walk on your own feet I won't have you running away while hurt". Mia looked at him "ok I'm sorry I'll walk I won't run I promise".

Kaname let her arm go "very well walk and don't you dare try to run".

Mia walked next to Kaname all the way down the hall into a little room "where are we Kaname?"

Kaname looked at Mia "just have a seat it won't take long".

Mia sat down and waited Kaname went through a door in the back and didn't come back out for about 10 minutes. Kaname then came out and looked at Mia

"ok you can come back now Mia".

Mia looked scared "where are we going? What's back there?"

Kaname walked over to Mia and grabbed her hand "just come on".

Kaname then took Mia back through the door Mia's eyes got so big "this looks like a surgery room".

Kaname sat her on the bed "yes this is where you will be getting your stitches". Mia looked around "I think I'm ok I don't need stitches can I just go"?

Kaname just looked at her "ahh doctor there you are she needs stitches in her back looks like it's the lower shoulder to the middle of her back".

The doctor looked at Mia "very well please take off your top and lay on your stomach".

Mia didn't move "No you're not stitching me up I don't even know if you are a real doctor".

Kaname glared at Mia "yes he is and yes you are if I have to make you"

Mia starred at Kaname "no I don't want to".

Kaname grabbed Mia's arms and flipped her onto her stomach he then tied them to the bed then he grabbed her legs and tied them to the bed

Mia screamed "no please don't do this" as she struggled trying to get free the doctor then pulled his chair and table with all his stitching stuff on it to the bed he put on his gloves and grabbed the numbing shot "I'm going to numb you that's the only thing you will feel". The doctor then grabbed the shot and put it in Mia's cut as Mia screamed loud

the doctor then said there that part is all done you should be numb now".

Mia kept her head down trying to ignore the stitching even though she could hear the thread going in and out of her back it made her shiver just thinking about it, about 30 minutes later the doctor said "there all done now just try to be careful until the stitches fall out there may still be a scar". Kaname unstrapped Mia and let her get up "ok we can go back to the room now Mia" Mia looked around she wanted to yell at him to let her go but she was in so much pain that she agreed and went back to the room. Once in the room Kaname helped Mia get into a night gown and into bed he got in the bed and laid next to her he covered them up and kissed her forehead

"Good night Mia I'll be here when you wake up". Said Kaname.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day as Mia started to wake up she noticed Kaname wasn't there she started looking around the room but could not find him she then got up out of bed and walked towards the door she then realized that she still had her nightgown on so she walked over to the dresser opened it up and found tons of clothes that were her size

"what is this place why does he have all these clothes in my size" she thought to herself

she then picked out an outfit and got dressed in a cute little blue jean skirt and a blue tank top that had pink scratches on it. She also found some cute blue and white socks that she put on she then went to the bathroom and found a tooth brush and hair brush so she brushed her teeth and did her hair up in low side pigtails. As she walked over to grab the door knob to leave the room she heard talking she was a little afraid to open it but she did and when the door opened 2 girls stood there starring at her. Mia then starred back

"hello my names Mia I'm new here do you know where Kaname is?"

The 2 girls starred at her "Kaname said girl 1 are you kidding me why would you want to know where he is

Yeah said girl 2 he's too popular and busy for you".

They both gave Mia a dirty look and rolled their eyes they started to laugh then they heard someone yelling from down the hall

"Leave her alone why are you so mean to everybody don't you have things to do?" Said the girl down the hall

Then Mia looked over to see a beautiful blonde coming up the hall she had long blonde hair blue eyes and was white about 5'5 or 5'6 she looked like she weighed 130 or lighter.

"Hello my name is Cloe she said"

Mia looked at her "hello I'm Mia nice to meet you".

The 2 girls looked mad and started to walk away

"Cloe always ruins our fun" the girls said

Cloe looked over "yeah yeah go do what you do". Said Cloe

Mia looked at Cloe "thank you so much I was getting mad there"

"your welcome but did I hear you say you're looking for Kaname" said Cloe

"yes" said Mia

"why are you looking for him? Do you know him?" said Cloe.

"Sort of he brought me here and fixed me up" said Mia

"oh no way what was wrong? Said Cloe

"well it's a long story" said Mia

"I've got a lot of time laughed Cloe"

"Ok but could we get some food I'm really hungry after my stitches last night I didn't have the strength to get food" Said Mia

"Yes of course I can't wait to hear what happened to you lets go get breakfast together" said Cloe

"alright sounds good" Said Mia.

So Mia and Cloe walked down to breakfast they went through the line and picked up what they wanted then went to sit at a table to eat as they sat Mia began to tell Cloe what had happened up till now, as they both ate breakfast Cloe was shocked at the story she was hearing. "I can't believe they sliced your back like that" said Cloe

"It's alright it doesn't hurt to bad now" said Mia

"I'm so sorry but we are friends now and I won't let them hurt you anymore" said Cloe

Mia smiled "thanks that's great to hear what about you what's your story" said Mia Well my story is a lot like yours but without the slicing I was captured and I also ran away and that's when Jake found me" Said Cloe

Mia looked shocked "Jake what do you mean Jake he's the one I ran away from" Cloe looked at Mia

"no he couldn't be he's been here the whole time and he's very sweet to me" said Cloe

"oh thank god I was really afraid for a minute I don't ever want to go back there but um where are we now? and what is this place?" said Mia

Cloe looked at Mia hmmm how to put it I'm not sure how to tell you where we are but I know were still kidnapped only were treated better" said Cloe.

"So we still get raped" said Mia

"well I wouldn't say raped I mean yes some here will but most of the time they ask or if you have a master it's mostly him" said Cloe.

"Wait a master what the heck is that about" said Mia

"well here we aren't called slaves but we do have masters the ones that protect us and we learn to love them" said Cloe

"I don't want to love anyone I want to go home I'm sick of all of this I don't even know what day it is" said Mia

"Oh well its October 5th" said Cloe

"Wait how do you know that and omg that means I've been gone 3 weeks now this is horrible" said Mia

Cloe starred "really only three weeks I've been gone for about 2 in a half months now"

"Omg I'm so sorry that must really suck" said Mia

"Yes it does but I just got here about 5 days ago so I don't know everything but I have learned a lot so far" said Cloe.

Just then Kaname walked in the room as Mia looked over her eyes got big

"what's wrong" said Cloe

Mia starred at Kaname "that's the guy who brought me here who's taking care of me Kaname he told me he would be there when I woke up but he wasn't" said Mia "Oh yes he's very busy always up early I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt your feeling and you're really lucky he's the boss of this place he takes care of all of us he chooses who comes and goes and what guys stay here" said Cloe.

"Really he's that important wow I can't believe that" said Mia

just then Kaname spotted Mia and started to walk over "ahh Mia you're up and about I'm glad to see you feeling ok and did you make friends with Cloe" said Kaname

"yes I did and you weren't there when I woke up you said you would be" said Mia

"Yes I'm sorry I am very busy and I had an early request so I got up and let you sleep in" said Kaname

"well thanks but you should have woken me up I didn't want to wake up alone and freak out" said Mia.

"Well did you freak out I mean you are here and dressed plus you made a friend" said Kaname

"well I guess your right but I still want to go home" said Mia.

"I think you should try to get used to it and just hang with me all the time" said Cloe,

Mia looked at Cloe and then looked down "I will get out of here someday but for now I guess I can hang with you" said Mia.

Cloe looked happy "good I'm glad I can't wait to show you everything and have someone to talk to" said Cloe

"yeah can't wait either" said Mia

as she looked sad.


End file.
